History Today
by VampireFan01
Summary: Damon unwillingly revels his true feelings after being constantly bothered by Stefan. Elena hears against her wishes and theirs. What happens now that she knows the truth? Are they still destine to be friends? Please R&R!
1. Truth be told

**History Today**

**Chapter: 1 **

**Stefan stood at the railing that overlooked the parlor. Damon was sitting on the couch a glass of scotch in hand staring into the fire. "What is it Stefan?" Damon asked sounding annoyed being dragged from his thoughts by his brooding little brother. **

"**It is about you and Elena. History will not be repeating itself in Elena concern, will it?" Stefan stated while Damon continued to stare into the fire. **

**Damon's thoughts were usually filled with Katherine and how he was going to get her back but lately his thoughts were of someone else, someone completely different in every way imaginable, Elena. **

**Stefan felt uneasy when his brother didn't answer or move. "Damon, did you hear me?" He asked in hopes of getting some reaction out of Damon but still none. **

**Damon couldn't believe he was in love with a human. He, Damon Salvatore, shouldn't feel that way especially towards a human. Humans were used as food. **

**Stefan's uneasiness continue to grow, he had one thought, what if his brother did love Elena. He knocked that thought out of his head but it came back again. Without thinking Stefan shouted, "You love her don't you?"**

**In a split second Damon was standing up facing Stefan. He through his half empty scotch glass into the fire with grace and the flames grew higher. "Don't you?" Stefan repeated in a growl.**

"**It's not like I wanted this to happen. I wasn't going to say anything until YOU brought it up. And, no little brother, history will not repeat itself because she will never know the truth." Damon said in one angry breath. **

**Stefan stared at him dumfounded. He couldn't believe Damon just admitted what he felt for Elena in front of him. **

**Damon couldn't believe he just admitted the truth about his feelings, none the less. That was not like him. **

**Little did the two Salvatore brothers know but, Elena was standing in the foyer and heard their entire conversation. **

**Both Damon and Stefan were brought back from their thoughts by the sound of someone coughing. They turned their attention to the foyer were Elena stood. Her face held no emotion but her eyes looked confused. "I-I think I better get home, see you tomorrow Stefan." She gave a week smile to both of them and turned to walk out of the door. **

"**Elena, please wait, I can explain." Stefan tried to coax her to stay while Damon stood their slightly angry that now Elena and Stefan knew. **

"**No Stefan, I'll see you tomorrow." Elena turned on her heels and walked out. Damon smiled slightly to himself; he didn't want Elena to stay, not tonight anyway. **

**Elena started her car and drove off in the direction of her house. When she got to her house she saw an extra car in the driveway. She didn't think much of it, parked her car and walked inside. Once she walked inside she saw her Uncle John sitting on the couch. "Hello Elena." He greeted. **

"**Uncle John." Elena said shocked. She turned to walk into the kitchen where Jenna was seated. "What is he doing here?" She asked immediately.**

"**I don't know, he just showed up." Jenna explained. **

**Elena felt a headache form in her head, "I think I better go to bed, Good night." Elena made her way of the kitchen. **

"**Goodnight." Jenna called. **

**Elena made her way up the stairs and saw that Jeremy's bedroom door which was opened. "So, how are things with you and Anna?"**

"**Fine." He answered quietly.**

"**I know your not telling me the truth." **

"**Anna's leaving."**

"**Jer, I am so sorry." Elena went over to hug her brother but he shrugged away. **

"**Good night Elena." He said walking to the bathroom. **

"**Goodnight Jer, if you want to talk about anything I'm here." Elena walked to the door, she heard a mumble that sounded like 'thank you' but she couldn't be sure. She walked out of Jeremy's room and into her room. She laid down on the bed feeling a little over whelmed with all the information she learned today. She sat up and grabbed her diary from behind the picture frame. Just like her mom taught her, when she is feeling over whelmed write it down. **

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I went over to the boarding house to see Stefan tonight; the door was open so I walked in. I heard Stefan talking to Damon about the whole 'history will not repeat itself.' Honestly, I don't know why he is so worried; I love him and only him. Damon and I are friends at least that is what I thought until I heard the rest of the conversation. Damon admitted to have feeling for me other than friends. He was never going to tell me either. I don't know how I feel about that. **_

_**Jeremy told me Anna was leaving. He seems very upset about this. Even if I never liked Anna but Jeremy did. He loved her, I know he did. I am worried about him. **_

_**Elena **_

**A/N: **Should I continue?

Tell me what you think of it please?


	2. Behind blue eyes

**History Today**

**Chapter: 2**

**Elena woke with a start, cold sweat running down her back. A dream she wished to never repeat not event to her diary. She wiped the sweat from her forehead; something fell to the floor with a soft thud. She peered over the side of the bed and saw her diary lying face down, open on the floor. She took a quick glance down at herself, she was still fully dressed. **

_**Last night was weird**_** she thought to herself getting out of bed and making her way to the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face and grabbed a paper cup that was beside the sink and filled it with water; she drank the water in a quick gulp and made her way out of the bathroom. She pulled of her clothes she had fallen asleep in and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She picked up her diary that had fallen on the floor and put it behind the picture that hung above her bed. She climbed back into bed and pulled the comforter securely above her shoulders and drifted back off to sleep. **

**

* * *

**

**Damon was still awake; he was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling and thinking. He knew Elena would want to talk about what she heard and she would come straight to him. What has Stefan gotten him into now? **

**He had enough of a sleepless night so he decided to go down to the parlor were he kept all his alcohol. He decided to light the large fireplace that accented the room and went to pour him a glass of scotch. He took a seat in the middle of the couch and stared deeply into the fire, every minute or two he would take a sip of his scotch. He did the same until the sun rose. **

**

* * *

**

**Elena was woken by the sound of her alarm clock buzzing. She rolled over and pressed the snooze button and continued to lay there. "Elena, ten minutes." Jenna called from the hall. **

"**Okay Jenna." Elena called groggily. She reluctantly got out of bed and went into the bathroom before Jeremy could. She rushed through her morning details. She looked through the closest and picked out a leather jacked, a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue top and put them on. Grabbing the things she would need for school she made her way down stairs and joined Jenna and Uncle John for a quick breakfast before she had to rush off. **

**She knew John was truly her father and had confirmed it during his first attempt to rid Mystic Falls of vampires. She could never bring herself to call him father; she could barely call him Uncle John without wanting to cringe. Everything that he had done is unforgivable. Undoubtedly he is planning something else diabolical. **

**She had finished breakfast in silence, and met Stefan at school. "Good morning Elena." Stefan greeted kissing her on her forehead sweetly. "I'm sorry about last night, His-"**

"**Stefan stop, everything is fine. We don't need to worry about it. I love you and only you." Elena interrupted. **

**The truth was, Elena did want to talk about it but not with Stefan. She didn't want to annoy him about it; she just wanted to know if they were still friends. Her friendship with Damon means everything to her right now; it is the only thing that seems stable in her life right now besides Stefan. Bonnie is still not talking to her, Caroline is slowly drifting away from her, and Uncle John is back. **

**The feeling of Stefan's hand on hers brought Elena back from her thoughts, "Stefan there is something important you and Damon must know." Stefan continued to lead her down the hall to there first class. **

"**After school." He said walking into class. **

**School crept by slower than any other day but finial the bell rung and Elena walked to her car and meant Stefan. They drove back to the boarding in relative silence. Fifteen minutes later they pulled into the dirt driveway of the boarding house. The news she had to tell Stefan and Damon felt heavy on her tongue. **

**Elena's POV: **(sorry to keep it general then throw this in there but it had to be done.)

"**Hello little brother and brother's girlfriend." Damon greeted with a sarcastic smirk. His voice and face may have been sarcastic but his eyes held another emotion. An emotion I was yet to understand. I stared into his eyes to understand the emotion behind them, all I did realize is that his eyes are an unusual shade of blue but it was-**

"**Elena, what is this important news you have to tell us?" The sound of Damon's voice bringing me back from my thoughts. **

**I reached up and clutched my vervain necklace for reassurance; I glanced from Stefan's solemn face to Damon's smirking face and back again. I was afraid for their life, that's why I had to tell them. I took a deep breath and spoke, "Uncle John is back." **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ** Please Review!

**Thank everyone so much who reviewed my last chapter, story alerted, and/or favorite story. Love you all! Please continue to R&R! **

Uncle John's back for a second time. What he did during founders day happened but, for now Anna is alive and so is pearl. (No other key event happened, only what John did.) Hope everyone is okay with that?

Hope I'm still doing the story justice.


	3. Kitten

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. I'm finished with my other story so this is my only story I have going on right now, I should have updates a little quicker now. (As long as nothing goes wrong.)

* * *

**History Today**

**Chapter: 3**

**Damon's face held no emotion from the information he had just received. Stefan on the other hand was shocked. "Why? When?" He asked her.**

"**Little brother don't you know why already, he failed to kill us the first time so he wants to do it again." Damon answered in his usual cocky manner. **

**Imagines of founders' night flashed vividly through Elena's mind; seeing Stefan fall unexpectedly in front of her and Damon being pulled out of the basement of her parents burning building hunched over in pain. Elena shook her head in effort to clear the thoughts that were overtaking it. **

"**What now?" Elena asked in a whisper.**

"**We wait to know his plans." Stefan answered.**

"**But Stefan, you and Damon have to stay safe, there has to be something we can do." Elena petitioned. **

"**That's were you come in, listen to John's conversations or something and fill us in with his plans." Damon said. Elena could feel Stefan stiffen beside her at Damon's idea.**

"**No!" Stefan growled.**

**Damon laughed to himself at Stefan's outburst. "I said to ease drop not jump off the roof."**

**Stefan was about to respond when Elena did. "Stefan, I want to. I want to help, I promise I wont get hurt." She placed a soft reassuring kiss on his lips. **

**She understood that Stefan didn't want her hurt but his over protectiveness was annoying. **

**Stefan and Elena were walking to her car that was parked out front, she was half way there when she realized she left her bag inside. "I'll be back in a second," she called to Stefan who was already talking his seat behind the wheel. "I left my bag inside. She walked inside and found her bag exactly were she left it, by the door.**

**She saw Damon sitting on the couch in the parlor; she thought now may be a good time to talk to him. **

**Standing at the entrance of the parlor she spoke in a soft tone knowing Damon could still here her, "Damon, can I talk to you?"**

**He knew exactly what she wanted to talk about and he didn't want to. Stefan got him into it so shouldn't it be Stefan to get him out?**

**He got up and turned to face Elena. She saw regret in his beautiful blue eyes. She couldn't talk to him about it, not like this. She decided to leave it to one question and she would leave, "are we still friends?"**

**Damon took a minute to answer that question, she knew the way that he felt for her but all they would ever be is friends. "Yes Elena." **

"**Thank you Damon good bye."**

"**Good bye kitten, keep us posted." He didn't know were that came from or why he said it aloud. He readied himself for whatever wrath Elena was going to give him. **

**Elena stood frozen in the doorway not sure how to react. The truth was she loved the way his voice sounded when he called her kitten. **

**She didn't say anything else to him, she wave and walked out of the door to meet Stefan at the car. **

**Damon fixed himself a glass of scotch and sat back down on the couch in front of the fire. He thought about what just happened and what he is going to do about John.

* * *

**

**A/N: **Please Review

Sorry for the late update. Forgive me?

Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than the rest, I liked where I ended it. (Without bringing in to much more information to form an ending.)

I had horrible writers block while writing this chapter, I hope everyone still enjoys it though.


	4. fear of the unknown

**History Today**

**Chapter: 4**

**Elena walked into the living room of her house after Stefan dropped her off. John was in the living room talking on his phone, Elena took this as the perfect opportunity to spy on him, she stood in the hall by the stairs where he couldn't see her and listened. **

_**It's not my fault.**_

_**So, what, do you want me to do about it?**_

_**Yes Isobel, first thing tomorrow. **_

**After his conversation, he hung up the phone and Elena ran upstairs before he had a chance to leave the living room or Jenna or Jeremy makes her hiding place known. **

**She ran to her room and closed the door behind her. **_**Isobel, her hate filled vampire mother, what is John planning with her.**_

**Elena grabbed a white tank top and a pair of navy blue cotton pants, walked into the bathroom, and started the shower. She laid her pajamas on the counter along with a towel. She got into the hot water of the shower and let the water run her back, relaxing from today's. **

**Thirty minutes later, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel to dry off. She put on her pajama's and ran a brush through her hair, and went through the rest of her nightly rituals before going back to her room. She laid down in the comfort of her bed, pulled the comforter securely around her shoulders, and turned out her light. **

**After fifteen minutes of laying in bed and sleep, not coming Elena decided to write in her diary. She turned her light on, grabbed her diary from behind the picture, walked to her window seat, and started to write. **

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today I told Stefan and Damon about John's arrival, Stefan seemed shocked, and Damon didn't seem to care. He has to care, right? He was the one shot full of vervain and stuck in the burning basement. **_

**She stared out into the darkness before starting to write again.**

_**I still have to tell them something else tomorrow; John is planning something with Isobel. I shouldn't complain because that is what we agreed to, I would tell them what I know about John. They have to stay safe. I hope what I will tell them about John will keep them one-step ahead. **_

_**On another note, something weird maybe usual happened. First everything started out "normal" but just as I was about to leave I forgot my bag inside. I went back inside; Damon was alone so I asked him if we were still friends. He said yes which made me feel better but that's not all, he called me kitten. I liked it, the way his voice sounded like a deep purr. I hate myself for liking it. **_

_***Elena* **_

**Elena took one last look into the darkness and got up from the window seat. She put her diary back behind the picture and lay back down in bed. Securely pulling the comforter around her shoulders, she reached over and turned out the light. She drifted off quickly this time. **

**The sun shone brighter than usual through the window and woke Elena. She sat up groggily and looked at her clock that read 11:30. She was relived that today was a teacher workday; she didn't have to go to school. She got up, walked to the closet, and picked a crimson top and dark colored jean. She put on her clothes then went to the bathroom and went through her morning rituals. **

**Elena went down stairs and saw that no one was home. Jenna must have went to work, Jeremy was probably with Anna, and John…**

**Elena poured herself a cup of warm coffee and grabbed a banana from the counter. After she was finished, she put the cup in the dishwasher and threw the banana peel in the trash. She went and grabbed her leather jacket and bag from behind the front door and walked to her car. She sat down in the driver seat and a feeling of fear raced down her spine and then disappeared. She was afraid of what John might be doing right now. She started the engine and raced towards the boarding house. **

**Ten minutes later, she was pulling up into the gravel driveway of the boarding house. She slammed her car in park a ripped the keys out of the ignition and stuffed it in her coat pocket as she was running to the large wooden doors. She raised her hand into a fist to knock. Stefan opened the door for her on the first knock. She let out a sigh of relief as he stepped aside to let her in. She made her way to the parlor were Damon sat with a glass of burgundy color liquid in hand. **

**She took a seat in an armchair and Stefan sat on the arm of the chair. Damon gave a smirk at the sight before him and Stefan glared back at him. **

**To end the silent feuding between the brothers she told them the information she knew about John. "I know something about John." That one sentence grabbed their attention. "He is planning something with Isobel and what ever it is going to happen today and might already be because he was gone when I got up this morning." **

"**How did you find this out?" Damon asked with an emotion she never saw on his face before.**

"**He was on the phone when I got home he said 'yes Isobel, first thing tomorrow', he wasn't home when I got up so what ever he's up to he's doing it now." Her own logic scared her.

* * *

**

**A/N: **Please review and tell me what you think! All your reviews mean so much so please click that button and tell me!

**Just a little warning the next chapter will have Pearl, Anna, and John…probably Jeremy. Damon, Stefan, and Elena will not be in the next chapter unless everyone is really unhappy with that idea then I will put them in. Review to tell me!**


	5. John's promise

**A/N: **A big thank you to Poppy Salvatore-Ozera, the only one who reviewed my last chapter. (Delena in the next chapter!)

* * *

**History Today**

**Chapter: 5**

**John was driving down the familiar street as the sun was rising high overhead. He pulled in front of a little ranch style house to carry out part of his promise to Isobel. He shut off the engine and got out of the car. He quietly walked to the front door; he formed a fist and raised it to knock on the door. With the first, knock a woman with a stern angry look on her face answered. "What are you doing here?" She growled. **

"**Nice to see you again to Pearl." John greeted with a smug smile.

* * *

**

**Damon nodded at the information Elena had just given them. "Is there any idea of were he might be?" Elena asked both Salvatore brothers. Silence fell between the three of them at the sound of her question. **

"**Pearl and Anna." Stefan said breaking the silence. **

"**Possibly, good work little brother." Damon raised an eyebrow in thought. **

"**We have to go, we have to help them." Elena demanded. **

"**No Elena, it's too dangerous. Damon and I will go and help them and will be back as soon as we can." Stefan protested. **

**Elena rolled her eyes at him, weren't they passed this yet? "Stefan, it's more dangerous to leave me by myself so, I'm going and that's finial." She stomped her foot quietly to prove her point. Stefan shook his head in disappointment and worry. Damon smirked at Elena, she was more like him than she would ever admit.

* * *

**

**Pearl wasn't surprised to see John at her front door, once she got the word he was back in town she was expecting him to show up. "Are we going to stand here all day or can we go inside?" John gave a sly knowing grin as he forced his way passed pearl and into the house. Pearl hissed under her breath as Harper joined her in the doorway. "What's wrong Miss Pearl?" Harper asked. **

"**John." She gestured towards the man sitting in the living room. "Stay away from him." She warned. Harper nodded still a little confused. **

**Pearl had no other choice but to join John in the living room.

* * *

**

**Damon, Stefan, and Elena were walking outside the boarding house. Stefan came up beside Elena and picked her up. She let out a surprise gasp and struggled against his grasp to look at him with confused eyes. "We will get there faster if we run." Stefan explained. Elena nodded and Stefan tightened his grip on her and ran after Damon into the woods.

* * *

**

"**Well Pearl, where's Anna?" John asked casually. **

"**Leave her out of this." Pearl defended her daughter. **

"**Just making conversation, relax." He stood up and walked towards Pearl, Pearl took a careful step back.

* * *

**

**The three of them arrived at Pearl's house five minutes later. Stefan put Elena on her feet and held her steady until her dizziness passed. She slowly stood up straight and Stefan released the hold he had on her.

* * *

**

**John grabbed a stake from his coat pocket and pressed it firm against Pearl's heart. Pearls let out a shrill scream as John pushed it harder into her heart. "Miss Pearl?" Harper ran into the room and John immediately had him pinned with another stake.

* * *

**

**Before either of the Salvatore's could tell, Elena was running through the front door of the house. Using vampire speed Damon and Stefan appeared behind her. "Stop, he didn't do anything!" Elena yelled when she saw John. **

**Those words were like a 'go' to John, he pushed the stake harder into Harper's Heart until he feel to the floor next to Pearl. Elena stared shocked and expressionless. "Why?" She chocked out. **

**John ignored her and glared at the two vampires on either side of her. "Until later." He said viciously. Elena held tightly to Stefan. John saw her fear but what he is doing is for the best of the town and her. He walked out of the house without a glance back. **

"**What about Anna?" Elena had to ask on the behalf of her brother. She didn't want to see him loose anybody else, the way he was after their parent's death and Vicki. **

"**I will wait here for her." Stefan volunteered; it was no secret that Damon did not like Anna. "Damon will take you back to the boarding house." Stefan trusted Elena. **

**Elena hugged Stefan tightly then walked over to where Damon was standing. "I will be back as soon as I can." Stefan called. **

**Damon picked Elena up and held her tight as he began to run back in the direction of the boarding house. **

**Stefan watched as Damon took Elena in his arms and ran off, a bad feeling came over him but he brushed it off. **

**Elena relaxed in Damon's arms. His scent overpowering all her scenes. His scent was different, something she had never smelt before, a mix of leather and cologne. She liked it even if she wasn't suppose to.

* * *

**

**A/N: **Please review!

What did you think?

For those who want to know…Delena in the next chapter.


	6. Sweet guilt

**History Today**

**Chapter: 6**

"**Change me." Jeremy begged Anna as they sat at a secluded table in The Grill. **

"**No!" Anna said probably for the millionth time in one week. That is all that Jeremy has been asking her. She still didn't understand why he wanted to be a vampire so bad. **

"**Why?" He pouted. **

"**Because," her eyes shot, up to the door and saw John. "I'll be back." She said getting up from the table and rushed in the direction of the bathrooms. She didn't want to face John she knew what he wanted to do. **

**John found Jeremy sitting alone looking dumfounded. He sat across from Jeremy and said, "Hi Jeremy, what are you doing here alone?" **

"**Oh, hi Uncle John." Jeremy answered ignoring his question. **

**Anna stepped out of the restroom and saw John sitting with Jeremy. She took a quick look around; no one was looking so she used vampire speed to get out of the restaurant before anyone could see her. Once she was safely outside, she sent a text to Jeremy, **

_**I had to go, CU L8R. Don't tell John anything! ~Anna**_

**Jeremy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he dug it out and read the message from Anna. **

"**Who's that from?" John asked.**

"**A friend."**

"**Anna?"**

"**Tyler." Jeremy lied but John saw right through it. "I have to go, see you at home." Jeremy stood up from the table and left. John sat there thinking what happened to the family, when had they all fallen in love and risk their lives for filthy vampires.

* * *

**

**Damon and Elena arrived back at the boarding house quickly, the sun just starting to set. Damon put Elena on her feet but held her close until she could stand on her own. She walked into the boarding house followed closely by Damon. **

**Elena walked into the parlor, took a seat on the couch, and rested her head back. Damon went to were he kept his alcohol, poured himself a glass of scotch, and went to sit on the couch beside Elena taking a similar passion but with his feet crossed at the ankles on the coffee table. **

_**Because she will never know,**_** Damon's words still buzzing around in her head. She had to know why he wasn't ever going to tell her, to settle her subconscious. "Damon." She called her gaze still fixed on the ceiling. **

"**Mhmm." He answered.**

"**Why weren't you ever going to tell me?"**

**He knew exactly what she was talking about but it still took him by surprise. He sat up, his gaze fixed on her. She felt him staring at her so she sat up and caught his gaze. **

**He reached out to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, the back of his fingers brushing lightly against her cheek as he did. Her pulse heightened by a fraction because of his touch. **

"**Did you want me to?" He asked in a whispered toned hearing Elena's heightened heartbeat. **

"**Well, I, you." She wasn't sure how to answer. **

"**That's what I thought." He whispered in her ear. **

**He pulled away and his eyes caught hers. His lust filled eyes darted from her eyes to her lips every few seconds. She stared at him not able to move or speak. He slowly moved closer to her, if either of them were to make a sudden movement, they would touch. She knew what was about to happened, while everything in her told her to stop, to back away, this is wrong you are with Stefan, a small part of her which grew louder with every passing second said do it, you want to know how it feels to kiss him. Stefan doesn't have to know. **

**The feeling of Damon's lips on hers interrupted her thoughts. The kiss was soft and sweet. Elena found herself warping her arms around Damon's neck, one sneaking into his slick black hair to deepen the kiss farther. Damon's hands found there way around her waist pulling her close to him. **

**The feeling of his hands on the small of her back, the way they were so close erupted new feelings, feelings she did not understand yet but knew she didn't want it to end. **

**Damon pulled away and was standing by the table were he kept all his alcohol. Elena's heart was beating hard against her chest as she opened her eyes and found Damon. "Welcome back little brother." Damon smirked at him then turned to Elena giving her an "I know" look with his eyes before turning back towards his brother. **

"**Stefan," Elena got off the couch and made her way to him. "How's Anna? Are you okay?" She asked engulfing him in a hug still very aware of her rapid beating heart. **

"**Everything is fine, Anna left after I explained what happened to Pearl and Harper. She's probably safe with Jeremy right now." Elena nodded. **

"**I need to get home, Jenna will be worried." Stefan kissed her softy on the cheek as she walked out the door to her car. **

**When she was safely in the car, she ran her index finger across her lips remembering Damon, all the while guilt twisted in her stomach.

* * *

**

**A/N: **Please Review!

I think I'm going to let Anna live…do you agree? (Future chapter)

Please visit my profile page for a poll!


	7. Night

**A/N: **Sorta a filler chapter with a hint of what is going to happen in chapters to come.

* * *

**History Today**

**Chapter: 7**

**The guilt was becoming too much for Elena to handle as she pulled into the driveway of her house. She walked through the front door, tears threatening to spill. She made her way to the stair case only to be stopped by Jenna. "Elena, what's the matter honey?" She asked in a caring tone.**

"**I don't want to talk about it." One tear found its way down her cheek but, she quickly wiped it away. **

"**I understand sweetie, if there's anything I can do for you I'll be here."**

"**Thank you Jenna." Elena said to her aunt before making her way upstairs to her bedroom. **

**Once she got to her bedroom she let the tears she had been holding back fall. She felt terrible, she felt like Katherine or maybe worse. With a shaking hand Elena grabbed her diary from behind the picture that hug neatly above her bed and went to sit on the window seat. **

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Am I Katherine? Worse? I kissed Damon and the bad thing is I enjoyed it. I do love Stefan but I think my feelings for Damon may run deeper than friendship. What do I do? **_

_**Well, I told both of them about John talking to Isobel. We found out who he was after, well Stefan did, Pearl and Harper. He might have been after Anna too but she wasn't home. He's got Pearl and Harper now I think he is after Stefan, Damon, Anna and any other vampire that might be left in town. I'm worried but not for myself for Damon, Stefan, and even Anna. **_

_**~Elena~

* * *

**_

**John was sitting in the guest room at the end of the hall thinking of a plan to rid the town of its remaining vampires when his phone rung. He took it off the night table and looked at the screen which read Isobel. **

_**Hello Isobel**_

_**Did you take care of Pearl and Anna?**_

_**Pearl and another Vamp that lived with her.**_

_**Can't you do anything right John?**_

_**Did you reactivate the device?**_

_**Yes, meet me at The Grill three tomorrow. **_**With that she hung up the phone, John shook his head, closed his phone and sat it back on the night table.

* * *

**

**Jeremy was in his room going through some old papers of Vicki when he heard a voice from the window say, "I'll do it."**

**Jeremy turned around to see Anna at his window. He was trying to shove the papers about Vicki back in his desk as quickly as he could but not quick enough, Anna saw. "She's why?" Anna asked sounding a little hurt.**

"**No Anna, I miss her sometimes but that's it." He defended. "I love you."**

"**Do you mean that or are you just saying that so I will change you?" **

"**I mean it." He said kissing her passionately. **

**She pulled away after a minute and said, "I love you too."

* * *

**

**A/N: **Please Review!

I know it's a little short; I'll try to make the next one a little longer.

Any ideas for the next chapter? Please give me any, everyone will be acknowledged for their wonderful ideas!

This chapter was mostly filler, calm before the storm chapter.

Sorry for the lack of Damon, he will be back in the next chapter.


	8. Different in a wrong way

**History Today**

**Chapter: 8**

**Elena woke up with the sunlight pouring brightly through her window; she sat up and stretched her arms above her head. She reluctantly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. **

**Twenty minutes later Elena was done with her shower and walked back out to her room with a towel wrapped tightly around her body. She went to her closet and picked out a dark purple top and a pair of dark blue jeans to wear. After she was done dressing she took a quick look a her alarm clock which read 12:00. Elena couldn't believe she slept so late. **

**She went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. When she walked in, she saw John at the table scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Morning Elena." He greeted but she ignored him and went to grad a sausage biscuit out of the fridge and put it in the microwave. **

**While her food was warming up she grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured herself some coffee. The microwave timer went off and she took a plate from the cabinet and put her breakfast on it. Elena had her coffee in one hand and breakfast in the other and walked out of the kitchen, all the while avoiding looking or talking to John. **

**She had to get away from John, she hated being in the same house as him it just made it worse being in the same room with him after all that he has done and what he plans to do. Elena walked into the living room and sat on the couch to eat her late breakfast in peace. **

"**You can't avoid me forever Elena." John said entering the room. **

"**I can do whatever I want." Elena answered getting up and heading back towards the kitchen. **

**John followed and said, "Seeing your little vampire boyfriends?"**

**Elena jumped a little at the fact that he said boyfriends but ignored it. "Leave them alone!"**

"**When will you learn, it is in there nature to hunt, to kill. They don't love you, they love your blood." John left Elena to think about his words. He knew even if she believed it or not the words would stick with her.

* * *

**

**John walked outside to his car and started the engine. He drove in the direction of The Grill. He knew he was going to be early to meet Isobel but he needed a drink first. **

**Once he arrived at The Grill, the clock on the dash panel read 2:15, forty five minutes until Isobel would show up. He walked in and over to the bar and took a seat on an available stool. He orders a beer, not wanting anything stronger right now.

* * *

**

"**He's wrong!" Elena shouted to the air around her. **_**Stefan loves me he doesn't love my blood and Damon he, he's another story. **_

**Elena grabbed her bag and car keys and walked to her car. She didn't know why John's words were still hovering in her mind. She wanted to see Stefan, maybe he could help. She wasn't to Keen on the idea of seeing Damon after what happened last night. Maybe he wouldn't be there, she hoped against all odds as she drove in the direction of the boarding house.

* * *

**

**Damon was sitting at the corner of the bar drinking his scotch and watching John closely. John was continuously checking the time on his watch which Damon found unusual and weird. Could who ever he is waiting for be that important to check his watch every twenty seconds?**

**Damon felt another presences in the bar, a vampire. He stiffened in his seat as his eyes traveled across the confounds of the restaurant. His eyes finally rested on a women walking up to John, it was Isobel.

* * *

**

**Elena pulled in front of the boarding and shut off the engine, She took a quick scan of her surroundings, Damon's car was nowhere in sight. She took a hopeful breath, got out of the car and walked to the front doors. Raising her hand into a fist, she knocked on the large door. Stefan opened the door on the first knock, "Hi Elena, come in." He stepped aside and she walked in. **

**Stefan engulfed her in a tight hug but it felt different, not like it use to be. Ignoring the feelings that was running through her mind she let Stefan lead her to the couch.

* * *

**

"**Hello John." Isobel said coming up behind John **

"**Isobel." John greeted following her to a secluded tabled in the back of the restaurant. Using vampire hearing Damon listened to there conversation.**

"**Did you get the device reactivated?" John asked.**

"**Yes, I met a willing witch."**

"**When and where."**

**Suddenly Isobel tensed in her chair, she sensed Damon. **

**Damon saw Isobel go rigged; he knew that she sensed him now. Not feeling like facing John or Isobel he left.

* * *

**

**Stefan leaned in and placed a soft passionate kiss on her lips which she tried to return but something felt wrong. "Elena love, is anything bothering you?"**

"**Everything is okay." Elena lied cuddling into Stefan's side.**

"**Brother, Elena, am I interrupting something?" Damon's smooth voice mocked from the entrance to the parlor.

* * *

**

**A/N: **Please review!

I'm sorry for the late update, I hope I didn't loose any of my readers and you guys forgive me.

I hope you like the chapter.


	9. interupted

**A/N: **I hope the story is still good, tell me. All the reviews make my day, week month, and year. LOL!

* * *

**History Today**

**Chapter: 9**

"**Go away Damon." Stefan hissed. Elena remained frozen in Stefan's arms staring at Damon, thinking of the kiss they shared, fighting every urge in her body not to kiss him again. **

"**Well little brother I got more information on what John is up to."**

"**What did you find out?" Elena asked finally finding her voice while Stefan glared between the two of them. **

"**Isobel got the device reactivated and gave it to John today."**

**Elena gasped, "You both have to stay away from him and be careful, please."**

"**Everything will be okay Elena, I promise." Damon smirked and walked off. **

**

* * *

**

"**What's the matter Isobel?" John asked when he saw her go rigged in her chair.**

"**Damon, but he's gone now." She answered. "Kill the Salvatore brothers and don't screw up this time. It's for everyone's best interest; the town, Elena, and there's." **

**John nodded in agreement to her request.

* * *

**

**Stefan and Elena were still sitting on the couch when out of the blue Stefan said, "I need to hunt, and I will be back in a few hours."**

"**Please be careful Stefan, I love you."**

"**I love you too." Stefan kissed her on the forehead and disappeared out the front door.**

**Overcome with worry, Elena walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water from the sink. She drank it in two gulps and rinsed the glass out. **

"**Stefan left you here all alone?" Damon asked appearing in the kitchen. **

**Elena jumped a little and turned to face him, "I'm waiting for Stefan to come back and besides somebody have to make sure your safe."**

"**I can keep care of my self unless you have some… ideas." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and grabbed a blood bag from the fridge. He poured the contents in a clean glass and drank it. **

"**Face it Damon, you are too reckless even for a vampire."**

**Before she knew what was happening he had her pinned against the counter with his body whispered in her ear, "that's why you love me." **

**Elena let out an involuntary gasp. "Damon I-" He wasn't going to let her say **_**I love Stefan**_** or **_**I'm with Stefan**_**; he knew part of her wanted him like he wanted her, whenever he was near he could hear her heart beat rise. He caught her lips with his in a soft passionate kiss. **

**Elena was taken back by the kiss but kissed him back with equal passion. Her hands wrapped around his neck. His arm around her waist pulling her close to him. She let out a moan as he kissed down her jaw and neck. All thoughts of Stefan, John, and the device was gone, it was only them. Damon once again caught her lips in another fiery kiss of passion. **

**Someone cleared there throat which made Elena and Damon break apart.

* * *

**

**A/N: ** Please Review!

Who should it be? Stefan, John, Isobel, or all three?

Did you like Delena in this chapter?


	10. interupted part 2

**History Today**

**Chapter: 10**

**Stefan was running into the woods; he knew things felt distant between him and Elena, he was hoping that after some time away he could make things better. **

**Stefan stopped running and caught a bird mid flight, he sank his fangs into its neck and felt the warm flow of blood down his throat. He threw the now drained bird on the ground. The bird was enough, he wanted to get back home and see Elena. **

**

* * *

**

"**Come on John." Isobel stood up from her chair. John looked confused at her; he thought he was doing this alone. "We don't have all night."**

**John stood up from his seat and followed Isobel outside to his car. Isobel sat impatiently in the passenger seat while John drove the speed limit all the way towards the boarding house. **

**Once they arrived John parked a little ways away as not to be noticed by the Salvatore brothers or Elena. They walked the short distance to the boarding house and up to the front door. Isobel tried to open the door instead of a **_**knock, knock I'm going to kill you move. **_(A/N: I know that is not a "move" I made it up.)** Not much to her surprise she found the door unlocked, they walked in quietly, or as quietly as you can when your sneaking into a house occupied by a couple of vampires. **

**John was frozen in place by the sight that unfolded before him, Elena was making out with that blood sucking demon, Damon. Confusion over took his shock, she always referred to Stefan as her boyfriend, why was she standing in the kitchen kissing Damon, Stefan's brother?**

**Isobel grinned at the sight before her. The words she told her daughter months ago about Damon loving her was true then and more so now, and she was pretty sure that Elena returned those feelings. Isobel cleared her throat in attempt to distract the "happy couple" in front of her. Damon and Elena broke apart and stared at Isobel and John. Damon opened his mouth to speak but Isobel beat him, "Your more like Katherine than you will ever know."**

**Elena wanted to tell Isobel to **_**shut up, that she doesn't know her at all**_** but, no words came out when Elena opened her mouth. Damon sensed that Elena was having trouble and said, "She's not Katherine, and now if you will be so kind as to enlighten us in why you are both here."**

"**Where is Stefan?" John asked, speaking for the first time since they arrived. **

"**Does it matter?" Damon asked with a harsh edge to his voice.**

"**Of course it does, we can't start the party without him." Isobel smirked. **

**

* * *

**

**Stefan was running through the woods in the direction of the boarding house. Standing on the front porch of the boarding house he brushed some of the dirt off his clothes that collected from the run. He opened the door and paused in the doorway, there was a conversation going on between Damon and somebody else.**

"**Where's Stefan?" A familiar voice asked.**

"**Does it Matter?" Stefan knew that that was Damon but it didn't seem like something he'll say. **

"**Of course it does, we can't start the party without him." A more feminine voice answered, he knew right away that it was Isobel which met the other one had to be John. After hearing Isobel's voice he decided to walk to where he heard the voices coming. He saw Elena and Damon standing beside each other in the kitchen but tried not to think too much about it, John and Isobel were standing across from them. No one saw him or they didn't acknowledge him. **

"**He's a" Damon started but Elena interrupted, "I know what you want to do to them but you can't, I love them." Damon looked at her hope in his blue eyes. Elena looked up her eyes finally meeting Stefan's shocked, hurt filled ones. "Stefan, I love you, I do." **

"**You love Damon too?" It was a statement but it came out more like a question. **

**Before Elena had a chance to answer Isobel's taunting voice chimed in, "I'm sorry to interrupt this little love fest but we have business to take care of." **

**Once Isobel finished Stefan grabbed his head and dropped to the ground. Elena turned to Damon who was on the ground grabbing his head in agony.

* * *

**

**A/N: ** Please Review!

What do you think about the way Stefan found out about Damon and Elena?


	11. why

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update, I had to work.

I realized I left some questions (on my half anyway) about Jeremy and Anna so, I am going to clear that up. Don't worry; I will get to Damon, Elena, and Stefan.

* * *

**History Today**

**Chapter: 11**

**Jeremy was sitting in the living room playing a videogame when he heard a knock at the front door. Pausing his game, he got up from the couch and made his way to the front door, he opened the door to a distressed looking Anna. "Anna, I thought-" He didn't finish his thought because she walked past him into the house. "What happened?" He asked instead. **

"**John." She said blankly, her voice shaking. **

"**What did he do?"**

"**He killed my mother and Harper." Tears were following down her cheeks; she couldn't hold them back anymore. **

"**Are you sure it was him?" Jeremy wouldn't put it past his uncle but he didn't want to automatically put him on the cutting block. **

"**Yes Jeremy, he is the only other human that knows what we are, he wants all vampires dead Jeremy." **

**Jeremy remained quite for a few moments as the thoughts of founder's day and possibly loosing Anna forever flickered through his mind like a silent film. "Is he trying to do it again, killing of all the town's vampires like on founder's day?" **

"**I'm not sure, maybe."**

"**Anna, I don't want anything to happen to you, we have to stop him." **

"**Everything will be fine." She tried to tell him but he just ignored her and got up and started to walk to the door. **

"**Fine, maybe we should get Stefan and Damon to help too." She reluctantly got off the couch and met him at the door. **

* * *

**At the boarding house, Elena was knelt down between Stefan and Damon begging John and Isobel. "Stop hurting them, they didn't do anything." **

"**It'll all be for the best, you'll see in time." Isobel said. **

"**How?" Elena yelled through gritted teeth.**

"**You're so like Katherine, maybe even a little worse, you care." Isobel answered **

"**How is it for the best?" Elena asked again. **

"**I just answered you." **

**Elena thought for a minute then she realized, the Katherine comment was her answer. Elena knew in her own cynical and diabolical way, Isobel is doing this because she cares, she didn't want Elena to end up like Katherine. The thought of her vampire mother caring about her made her smile but the way she is showing it made her sick to her stomach. **

* * *

**Anna and Jeremy arrived at the boarding house fifteen minutes after they left the Gilbert house. Anna knocked on the door but there was no answer, she heard voices coming from inside but wasn't sure who it was. She tried the door to see if it was unlocked which it was. **

**She walked into the boarding house followed closely by Jeremy. "So nice of you to join us Anna." John greeted and Anna fell to the floor clutching her head. **

**Jeremy fell to his knees beside her and scooped her up into his arms. "Stop, your killing her."**

**Isobel stared at the sight before her and shook her head. "John."**

**At the mention of his name John pulled out three syringes filled with vervain.

* * *

**

**A/N: **Please Review!

Probably wreaked of a filler chapter but I really hope you enjoyed it.

Anna is affected by the device just like Damon and Stefan.

I hope everyone is okay with me having Jeremy help.


	12. I love you

**A/N: **I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to update, I had to work all week. (Closing to be exact.) Well, here it is and I really hope you like it! Please R&R!

* * *

**History Today**

**Chapter: 12**

**Elena was still kneeling between Stefan and Damon trying to keep John from shooting them full of vervain. Something didn't add up about the scene laid out before her. Why was Damon, Stefan, and Anna affected but not Isobel, her vampire birth mother. "Why isn't the device hurting you?" Elena asked all of a sudden, sending a worried look towards her brother who still sat and held Anna.**

**Isobel laughed, "When I am the one that got a witch to reactive the device, she added and extra little perk to it, it doesn't affect me." She smiled wickedly. Isobel grabbed a vervain dart from John and forcibly shoved it in Anna's chest. **

"**Don't hurt her!" Jeremy screamed. Isobel just glared at him. **

**Elena turned towards her brother to see him crying against Anna's limp form. **

**She thought of a plan, but she needs her brothers help. They need to get a vervain dart and inject Isobel with vervain which may by them enough time to get the device from John and destroy and save the three vampires on the floor in agony. **

**Elena sent her brother a look saying, "I have a plan and be careful." **

**Jeremy silently got up and moved next to his sister. **

**Elena was worried about having to involve her brother in this plan but it is the only way and it is safer with the two of them. **

**Elena saw that Isobel was talking to John, probably about the best way to kill the three vampires, and she saw this as her opportunity to tell Jeremy about the plan. She whispered in her brother's ear as quietly as she could so he could still hear and Isobel wouldn't, "we have to get the device from John but we have to distract Isobel, stab her with vervain."**

"**Get Damon with the vervain first." Isobel told John. John nodded with a smirk. As he was about to walk away Elena's words caught Isobel's ears, **_**stab her with vervain. **_**She laughed at the thought that those humans could really stab her with vervain.**

**John walked over to Damon and stabbed him with vervain. "No, Damon!" Elena screamed as John with drew the now empty syringe from Damon's chest. **

"**Elena." Damon managed to breathe before passing out due to the massive amount of vervain in his system. **

**Elena felt tears swell in her eyes but could not let them fall, she had a job to do. Elena nodded to Jeremy as saying to start the plan. **

**John had one more vervain syringe left, met for Stefan. Elena was not going to let him use it on Stefan. She had an idea as to get the syringe from John but it was risky and possibly a little childish. **

**As John was walking by to get to Stefan Elena stuck out her foot in attempt to make him fall to the floor. It was a success; John stumbled then through out his hands in attempt to catch his self, which caused him to drop the syringe. Jeremy ran over to pick it up before John could. **

**Now they just had to destroy the device, which Isobel was now holding. **

**Isobel's attention was focused on the human on the floor. "Get up." She yelled at him. Elena sought Isobel's momentary distraction to her advantage. Without thinking, she took the vervain syringe from Jeremy and stabbed it in Isobel's back, all in one fluid motion. **

**Isobel let out a groan of agony and fell to the floor unconscious. Jeremy rummaged through her pockets until he came upon an item, which looked like a pocket watch. He held it up to Elena and she nodded, Jeremy threw it to the floor and broke it. **

**Elena went over to Damon and knelt down beside him. He was slowly coming to but still very week. "Damon, take my blood, you need it." She ordered. **

"**No." He replied in a week voice. **

"**Do it, I trust you, I-I love you." It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She shoved her wrist at Damon who stared at her then at her wrist, he kissed her were he was going to bite then let his fangs extend into her wrist. **

**She felt Damon's fangs enter her wrist; it hurt for a minute then was quickly over taken by pleasure. **

**Stefan was coming to nearby. He sat up, being the lucky one that wasn't stabbed with vervain, and his eyes fell upon his brother drinking from Elena. **

"**Elena!" He screamed.

* * *

**

**A/N: **Please Review!

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update.

I hope you liked it.

Stefan doesn't know Elena told Damon to drink her blood.

.


	13. Recap

**Someone asked for a recap, here it is. I hope it helps. **

* * *

**Recap**

**Chapters: 1-12**

Damon admitted to being in love with Elena after Stefan bugging him and Elena overheard the entire conversation. She went home after discovering Damon's true feelings only to find John has returned. John returned again to see if he could succeed in killing Stefan, Damon, and Anna. (In this Fic Anna is still alive.) Damon wanted Elena to ease drop on all of John's conversations. Stefan didn't want her to but didn't have any other choice but to accept. She got home and found him on the phone with Isobel. The next day Elena told Stefan and Damon, Stefan figured out that he was probably meeting with Pearl and Anna. They ran there but got there in time to see John kill Harper and Pearl. (Anna wasn't home.) Stefan volunteered to stay and tell Anna what happened since Damon and Anna don't get along. Damon took Elena back to the boarding house and they kissed. Damon pulled away before Stefan could know anything. John met with Isobel to get the device which she got reactivated. Elena went to the boarding house to spend time with Stefan who went out to hunt a little while later. Damon returned home a little while later and once again they shared a kiss. Isobel and John were there to see with the device. Stefan returned from hunting and Elena let it slip that she loved both of them. Afterwards, Damon and Stefan were affected by the device. Anna and Jeremy came to seek out there help but, Anna ended up being affected by the device too. John stuck Anna and Damon with vervain. Isobel wasn't affected by the device cause of the witch who she got to reactivate it. Jeremy and Elena worked together to get the device. They got the last vervain dart from John and stabbed Isobel destroyed the devise. Damon started to wake up but very week, Elena told Damon that she was in love with him and told him to take her blood. After moments of debating he finally did, Stefan woke up and saw. 

**

* * *

If anything is wrong please tell me. I am not very good at summaries. (Even if they are my stories, LOL) If it didn't help please feel free to PM or leave a Review to tell me. I would like to thank everyone who read/ reviewed the last chapter. Everyone who story alerted/ favorite story this Fic. I love you all! Since the recap (summary) was so long, I decided just to post it as followed by the real chapter. Hope everyone is okay with that. **


	14. Ch:13: Alive but not well

**History Today**

**Chapter: 13**

"**Elena!" Stefan yelled at the sight of his brother drinking from her. Finding his strength he got up and pulled his brother off of Elena. Immediately, Damon was thrown against the far wall, eyes open in shock. "What were you thinking?" Stefan growled. He brought his fist up to punch his brother, it hit directly in the jaw. **

"**Stefan stop! He didn't do anything, I gave it to him." Elena explained franticly as Stefan was about to hit is brother again. Stefan brought his fist up for another punch but Damon caught before it could hit him. **

"**Listen Stefan." Damon said in a tone no one ever heard him use before. **

**Stefan looked at his brother in confusion, Damon let go of Stefan's fist which Stefan return to his side and turned to look at Elena, pain filled his green eyes. **

* * *

**Jeremy ran over to Anna and dropped to his knees. "Anna, are you all right? Can you hear me?" Jeremy asked trying to find any sign that she was alright. She gave no answer not even a groan. A wave of worry went through Jeremy as he thought he might be loosing her. He thought of something that might save her life, blood. Jeremy dug his hands into his pockets and his hands felt the cool metal of a pocket knife. He didn't know why he had it with him, he never brought it anywhere before but he was sure glad he did today. He took it out, unfolded it and cut into his wrist until he drew blood. He hung his wrist over Anna's mouth so the blood can drop into Anna's mouth. A few moments later Anna's mouth began to twitch and she clamped down on his wrist. A smile came across Jeremy's face knowing Anna is okay or will be okay. **

* * *

**John took a look around the house; this is not how things were meant to turn out. The Salvatore's were meant to be dead not alive and fighting with each other about Elena's love life. Jeremy willing giving his blood to a vampire. He did this to help his nephew and daughter.**

**He saw Isobel on the floor unmoving. He knew it was Vervain doing it to her, the affects will ware off soon. **

* * *

"**You let him?" Stefan questioned, his eyebrows furrowed in distress. **

"**Yes." Elena shocked herself with her out right honesty. **

"**You love him don't you?"**

**Elena looked between Stefan's pained filled face and Damon's solemn looking face. **

* * *

**Damon knew that Elena just admitted to loving him but he knew things were going to change now that Stefan was standing in front of her. A part of her heart will always belong to him and all of his heart will belong to her no matter what happens next. **

**The next words that she said shocked him and Stefan both, "Yes." **

* * *

"**I'm sorry Stefan."**

"**When Elena?"**

**Elena remained quit trying to remember exactly when she fell in love with Damon. "I don't know." **

**Stefan could feel the anger seeping through the pain that he was feeling. He lost the one he loved to his own brother. **

"**I didn't want it to happen this way Stefan. I'm sorry. I will always care about you, more than you can imagine." **

"**Me either Elena." Stefan said walking out of the house. He needed his space; he didn't want to be around any more drama at this moment. **

**Elena stood there and watched Stefan walk out the door and possibly out of her life forever. Tears started to fall down her face and she dropped to her knees. A pair of masculine arms wrapped around her, she relaxed back into Damon's arms and continued to cry. Not familiar with the soothing process of a crying teenage girl, it not being his style he just rubbed her back a whispered, "Don't cry over him, he will be back when he's ready." **

* * *

**Anna opened her eyes and met Jeremy's face. She immediately released his wrist and pushed Jeremy back. "What were you thinking, I could have killed you." Anna said. **

"**You needed it." Was all Jeremy could say. **

"**There are other ways to get it, not from you."**

"**Let's go home." Jeremy said changing the subject. Hand in hand they walked out of the house and back to the Gilbert house. **

* * *

**Isobel started to stir, John moved to her side. "Get me blood." She demanded in a quite tone. **

**John walked to the kitchen figuring they were in a house inhabited by a couple of vampires there's got to be some blood around here somewhere. He looked in the fridge thinking like a hospital or a blood bank would keep there blood and there was a bag sitting right there in plain sight. He grabbed it and brought it to Isobel whom opened it and drank it in two quick gulps. She got up still feeling some of the after effects of the vervain, she is going to need more blood later. **

"**Where is the device?"

* * *

**

**A/N: **Please Review!

I hope you liked it.

I think the story is coming to and ending after a few more chapters. Anything else I should put in the story before it ends.

Should Stefan meet up with Bonnie or something? I need to know what you think about that.


	15. Ch:14: foiled plan

Recap Chapter 13: **Elena admitted to loving Damon to Stefan. Stefan took it bad and walked out of the house. Jeremy saved Anna's life and destroyed the device. Isobel was attacked by vervain and John helped her.

* * *

**

**History Today**

**Chapter: 14**

**Stefan was still walking down the street. He had lost Elena for good. He had feeling that they were drifting apart but he never thought it was for that reason. Katherine never truly loved him and Elena, the one he love and the one who he thought loved him back just left him for his brother. **

* * *

"**Where is the device?" Isobel Demanded. **

**John looked worried do to the fact what Isobel could do after she found out but he told her anyway, "It's destroyed." **

"**What? You can't do anything right." Isobel threw John across the room in her anger. **

* * *

"**Can you take me home?" Elena asked once her sobs broke.**

"**Yes." Damon said rising to his feet and bringing her with him. **

"**You." Isobel snarled and used vampire speed to charge at Damon. Damon quickly pushed Elena behind him and flung Isobel across the room. Damon walked in front of her and said, "me what?"**

"**The device." She said trying to get up but he pushed her back down.**

"**Oh yes that, it's destroyed Isobel. You've lost again, get another hobby, and stop hanging around here trying to kill me and my brother."**

"**It was all for her." Isobel whispered. **

"**How?" Elena's voice interrupted. **

"**I told you before; as long as you have a Salvatore on each arm you're doomed." **

"**I-I love Damon." Elena surprised herself and Damon by admitting it to Isobel.**

"**I know you are my daughter after all but Elena it's not all about who your heart belongs to because they are vampires they want your blood even if…" She left the statement unfinished letting Elena add her own ending.**

**Damon could see that Isobel's statement was bothering Elena. "Go Isobel."**

"**What ever Damon, come on John." Isobel got up from the floor and walked out the door followed by John.**

* * *

"**Let's go home." Elena spoke up after Isobel left.**

"**You know it's not true, I don't want your blood anymore."**

"**Anymore?"**

"**I did at one time, before you really knew me. I don't want your blood Elena, I love you." He had no idea why he said that but it is too late to take back. **

"**I love you Damon." He kissed her passionately on the lips. She is his and what ever decides to threaten her next he will protect her.

* * *

**

**A/N: **Please Review!

**I think this is The End. Tell me if it is a good ending or if it needs something.**

I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, favorited, and/or favorite author/ author alert me. I love you all and thank you so much for your support and patience for the duration of the story!


End file.
